


The In-laws

by aMantaRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Planet Lysatra (Star Wars), Xenophobia, heat - Freeform, mild argument, mrs. vanto is mean to thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Thrawn knows Mr. and Mrs. Vanto aren’t particularly fond of him, but still, he continues to visit Lysatra with Eli and their son.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	The In-laws

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are new, Grey is Thrawn and Eli's half Chiss/half human son. His Chiss name is Mitth'rey'nuru, core name Threyn. Grey is a nickname (because he's a gray area??? Get it??? No? Okay...).
> 
> As always, enjoy.

Lysatra, in the summer, was hot. As in, it feels like one flew into a _kriffing star_ , hot. The country ranch style home, unfortunately, didn’t have any cooling system, and Eli had grown rather spoiled while away on air conditioned starships and the Chiss’ homeworld, Csilla. That meant falling asleep in the middle of the day was his new regular, as heat made the average human lethargic and tired.

He relaxed on the floor on his back in his parents’ living room, head turned to his side to watch his three year old grow sleepy as he lay on his stomach while coloring. A soft hum escaped him as he reached out to brush his fingers through Grey’s hair, noting the dampness. Eli, as a human, was melting. He could only imagine that the half Chiss was probably even more overheated, his deep blue skin not quite as cool as normal. 

The toddler made a small noise, orange crayon slipping from his fingers as he crawled toward his dad, sniffling softly. “Dadda…” he whimpered, climbing up onto his stomach, laying down on his chest. “ _Hot_.”

“I know, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_. I’m sorry.” He reached with an arm, finding the sippy cup filled with ice and water, bringing it back toward them. “Here. Drink some.” Eli shifted to sit partially, holding a hand against Grey’s back, helping him hold the cup as he drank. “Better?”

“Hot…” he repeated, rubbing at his crimson eyes with a tiny fist, curling on top of his dad when he laid back down on the floor again. 

Eli let out a slow deep breath, brushing his fingers through the boy’s hair again. _Not as hot as I am now that I’ve got a little space heater on top of me,_ Eli thought, giving a weak smile. “Sleep, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_. It’ll help you feel better.”

He rubbed the half Chiss’ back slowly, peeking down when he heard the shift in his breathing. Good. He was finally napping. Drooling on his shirt...but napping. “How’re you doin’, Darlin’?” Eli tilted his head to the side, finding his partner seated on the floor, leaning back against the couch with his datapad in hand. He reached out, fingertips brushing against his shin. 

Thrawn’s eyes flickered briefly to Eli before he refocused on his reading. “I am...tolerating the heat.” The Chiss was not relaxed in the slightest, brow dripping with sweat, skin rather warm. Chiss didn’t do well in this weather. He was missing home rather badly at this point.

“Mm…” he hummed in understanding, dark eyes sliding shut, hand laying limp on the carpet, dark fingers curling. “Mind if I nap a little? Grey’s sleepin’ now. Can take a little break.”

“You can sleep,” Thrawn murmured, slowly fixing his legs out in front of him, grimacing at the sweat that had collected at the back of his knees. He nudged his hip with his foot. “I do not mind. When your parents return from the market, I will continue to ignore them as I read.”

Eli gave a quiet laugh, trying not to jostle the toddler on his chest. “They don’ hate you, Darlin’.” He opened his eyes to find the Chiss again. “A little unsettled by you, maybe, but that’s because of our legends about you.”

Thrawn didn’t return the smile, turning off the screen of his datapad, settling it on the ground beside him. The poor piece of equipment was beginning to overheat. “I believe that I have proven myself to be nothing like your legends. Our son is half Chiss, Eli. He has your hair, but he looks an awful lot like me. They are not unsettled by him.”

“I’m sorry, Darlin’. I know they’re xenophobic, but there’s nothin’ I can say to change their minds. I know that doesn’t make it right,” Eli mumbled, shifting his hips away from Thrawn’s foot, keeping his gaze on the ceiling. He didn’t know what to tell his partner, knowing nothing he said would make him feel any better. His parents had never liked Thrawn, knowing he had been the one to pull him off of his career path and away from his home. Being a Chiss of all species didn’t help. “You didn’ have to spend our leave here with me. You can leave an’ head home. I’ll be home in a few days with Grey.” It was spoken kindly.

“That is a ridiculous statement.” Thrawn scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “I agreed to go with you because this is your home, and your parents are here. Besides, I will not leave my partner or my son alone and without protection.”

He glanced at him. “I know how to protect us. I’m a warrior too, remember?” 

Thrawn’s frown deepened. “I am not leaving.” 

“Okay.” Eli offered his hand to him, a small smile on his lips. “I love you, you know.”

“I love you too, _Ch’eo_.” Thrawn took his hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go and settling himself back against the couch. “Too hot,” he explained, settling for resting his foot against Eli’s hip again. “...I apologize for being unpleasant.”

“I get it.” Eli’s grin widened, arm falling to the floor again. “But you don’t have the little heater on top of you.” He peeked down at the boy still sleeping on his chest, his own yawn escaping. “Tired.”

Thrawn lifted his datapad up again, bending forward to bring Eli’s knuckles to his lips. “Rest,” he murmured, leaving him be as he settled down to read. “I will be here when you wake. Do not worry.” He flexed his foot, rubbing his side until he heard Eli’s breathing shift into a deeper, slower breath as he fell asleep. 

He hadn’t gotten much further into his article about Lysatran Orchids when the door to the home was opened and Mr. and Mrs. Vanto entered the house. “Ma’am. Sir,” Thrawn greeted softly, wanting to keep his small family from waking. Again he settled the datapad aside. “Can I help you with the groceries?” He took the cold look he received in stride, rather used to it at this point.

“What did you do? Are they alright?” The woman was focused on her son as she settled the bags on the counter, hurrying to kneel beside Eli and Grey. 

“Ma’am, they are resting. Grey does not fare well in the heat, and Eli simply decided to nap with him.” Thrawn’s patience was wearing rather thin. He’d already gone over this multiple times in the past week. “We are not used to the heat.”

She frowned, finding his red eyes. “Eli was raised here. Of course he’s used to the heat.” She picked herself up from the floor, perching herself on the edge of the armchair nearby. “I don’ like what you’ve done to my son.”

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed. “Pardon?” 

“You destroyed his career, turned him into a deserter, and sent him to a world full of aliens.” There was no apology in her voice. Thrawn was an alien. Unworthy. Beneath her. 

“I allowed Eli to realize his potential and to grow further than he had ever thought he could.” Thrawn kept her gaze easily. “He became my protégé and he gained attention. I sent him to my people for his own safety. He’s been able to do a very large amount for the Chiss. You should be proud.” He certainly was. 

She scowled. “The empire wouldn’ have hurt him! They only would have hurt him because he was servin' under _you_ ,” the accusation was firm. “My son has suffered because of you.”

The Chiss found his husband and son on the ground, gaze softening at the sight. Eli had one arm above his head, lips parted as he snored softly, their baby boy mirroring his father, a small arm above his head, mouth open. “He has a family now. One that he loves. That loves him.”

“You’re incapable of proper love,” she scowled at him. “I should have stood up to you the first day Eli brought you home.” 

Thrawn, never one to be easily surprised, was taken aback. “Incapable?” He frowned. “I see.” He tilted his head. “And what of our son? Mitth’rey’nuru is half of me and half of Eli. He resembles a Chiss more than he does a human. Do you despise him too? Is he _incapable_ of love? Of being loved?”

“ _Grey_ is bein’ raised human. Eli is teachin' him the human ways. It’s different,” she met his cold gaze. “He will not be like you. If that means findin' a way to keep them both here, then so be it.”

“His name is Mitth’rey’nuru,” he repeated, kneeling beside his partner, taking him carefully in his arms. Thrawn made sure Grey stayed comfortably in place on top of Eli, hugging both to his chest. “Have a good evening, Ma’am,” he murmured, starting for the door, stepping past Eli’s father without saying a word. 

He shouldered it open and turned back to the couple. “Oh. I plan on marrying your son soon.” The looks he received from spilling his well kept secret was worth it; mainly fear and disbelief followed by anger. He stepped out into the heat, taking the worn path toward their parked shuttle. He wasn’t leaving, Thrawn just wanted out of the house and away from the Vantos. And he certainly wasn’t letting his partner and son stay inside with them. 

Thrawn listened to the ramp descend with a hiss, walking up the familiar incline, ramp closing behind him. It was _hot_...ugh. The Chiss laid the two down on the bottom bunk of the shuttle’s small quarters, moving to power up the ship to get the cooling system working. _Should have done this days ago._ He gave a soft sigh in relief as he felt the cool air start in through the vents, taking his extra datapad and starting for his family. He took a seat on the floor, leaning back against the wall as he started to read about his Lysatran Orchids again.

“...Th...rawn?” Eli shifted, shivering slightly. The _kriff_ was it so cold? He wrapped an arm around Grey as he turned onto his side, curling smaller. He rubbed his eyes, brow furrowing in confusion. They were in their shuttle? 

He sniffled, reaching for the blanket folded near the edge of the bunk, shaking it out and draping it over his son, pushing himself up to sit. 

_Oh…_

His eyes softened. Thrawn had fallen asleep in his seated position against the wall, datapad settled against his stomach. But still, the hell were they doing in the shuttle? “Darlin’,” he mumbled, reaching out and brushing his fingers across his shoulder, taking the datapad and setting it on the bunk so it wouldn’t fall. 

Thrawn shifted, a hand coming to his face as he slowly opened his eyes. “...Eli?” 

Eli took his hand in his own, threading their fingers together. “I’m here. Are you alright? What happened?” He gave a tug on his hand, wanting him up on the bunk beside him. 

“I must have fallen asleep while reading,” Thrawn murmured, making a face as he stood, feeling a little stiff. He sank to sit beside him, wrapping him into a hug. “Your skin is freezing…”

“Because, _I’m_ freezin'.” Eli chuckled, curling in his arms, tucking his hands against Thrawn’s chest. “What’re we doin’ in here? Didn’ I pass out on the floor in the living room? I mean, not that I’m complainin’. The cold is nice in comparison to the heat out there.”

Thrawn grimaced. “I might have argued with your mother.” He placed his leg up on the edge of the bunk, noting that Grey had shifted way too close to the edge for his liking. “I apologize, not for what I said, but for arguing in the first place.”

Eli sighed, simply settling his head against the man’s shoulder, resting a hand on his thigh. “What’d she say to you?” 

“Nothing. It does not matter,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Eli’s head. “I think it is best if I stay here for the time being.” 

“Okay.” He nodded, stretching out to lay on the bunk again and reached up for him. 

The Chiss’ brow furrowed as he slowly lowered himself down onto his side, wrapping an arm around his partner, other arm scooping Grey over to lay in between the two. “You are not going to go back inside?”

Eli curled closer, burying his nose in the crook of his neck. “No. You’re stayin’ here, so I’ll stay too. ‘Sides, Grey’s still nappin’.”

“You do not have to do that for me,”

“I know, but I want to,” he murmured, nuzzling beneath his jaw, placing a small kiss to his skin. He was glad to see he’d returned to his proper temperature. “Important to me. You’re my family. You an’ Grey.”

Thrawn peeked down at him, tightening his arm around the human. “I do not believe I deserve you, but…” he hesitated, biting his lip, “but...I wish to marry you, if you will have me.”

Eli pushed back enough to see him, raising himself up on his elbow. “You...you’re serious? You want to marry me?” His eyes were comically wide as the Chiss nodded. 

A large grin broke out on his face. “Okay.”

“Okay...yes?” Thrawn couldn’t help but look a little nervous. 

“Yes.” Eli chuckled, placing a hand on his cheek. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” He leaned forward, melting into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheunh:  
> Ch’eo - Mine  
> Ch'ithsin'bo In'a - Little One
> 
> So, I need some help, guys. I had an idea for a cute fluffy fic between Thrawn and Eli but it would be a modern au with a human Thrawn. If you guys were to describe human Thrawn, what do you think he’d look like?


End file.
